


Potato Cakes

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alex is only mentioned, College era, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, like three times, no beta we die like men, potato cakes, tim cusses a fair bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Tim love Brian's moms cooking, but Brian's continual preparation of potato cakes he does not.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick (mentioned), Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Potato Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes couldn't be bothered to edit it much.

Tim groaned as he woke to the smell of potatoes on the stove. He had become far too intimate with the smell since Brian had come back home Sunday from a long weekend of visiting his family. He had brought home world famous Mrs. Thomas leftovers from the previous Thursday which seemed to consist mostly of a mountain of mashed potatoes. They had finished all the other leftovers within two days, but they still had half of a massive container of only Thomas mashed potatoes.

Potatoes which Brian had prepared as potato cakes everyday since he returned to his and Tim’s apartment. Not that Tim didn’t like potato cakes, it was just that after ten- about to be eleven meals with the damn things he was getting a little tired of them.

Normally Brian wouldn’t have even made eleven meals in a row, but somehow, he had kept Tim from the kitchen and from making anything other than potato cakes.

Tim sighed and got out of bed, mentally preparing himself to face Brian’s potato cakes and the rest of the day.

Tim dutifully ignored Brian when he entered the kitchen and silently grabbed two glasses and a carton of orange juice before silently pouring the juice into the cups. He put the juice back into the fridge and paused before grabbing the ketchup and closing the door.

Tim slid into his seat at their relatively large table just in time for Brian to slide a plate consisting of two potato cakes and two pieces of bacon in front of him. He sighed, picking up the ketchup and putting a generous amount on each of his spud cakes.

Brian sat across from him and made a face as the wet squelch that came from the bottle before speaking. “I have no idea how you can eat ketchup on potato cakes. Or rice”

Tim looked up at him, unamused before taking a sip from his orange juice. “I have no idea how you can eat potato cakes for four days in a row. Actually, seven days in a row, I bet you had them at home too.”

Brian snorted “Potatoes are a gift from the lord himself, no matter how they are prepared.” He paused as he took a long sip of his own juice, “besides we need to finish them before they go bad.”

Tim sighed. He knew Brian hated wasting food but subsiding mostly on potato cakes was kind of ridiculous. He decided to let it go for now.

Brian took another sip of his juice, satisfied that Tim had let it go for now.

-

“Jay, I really need to ask you for a favor.” Tim nearly pleaded as he packed up his bag from their shared algebra class. They had both skipped it their first semester and now it was coming back to bite them- well mostly Tim- in the ass.

Jay looked at him in alarm, concern clearly painted across his face. “What with? Is something wrong? Are you okay??”

Tim laughed a little. “Depends on your definition of okay…”

Jay looked even more panicked at this.

“Jay relax, its not that big of a deal…its just that ummm…” he paused realizing how stupid this was about to sound. “You see Brian's uh, he’s been making potato cakes with every meal since he got home. And normally we switch off cooking but he’s beat me to the kitchen every time this week, probably because he knows I won’t use his mom’s fucking potatoes- no offense to his mom, her cooking is an actual gift from a higher place- but just. The potatoes. Every day. Three times a day…”

He trailed off as Jay began to laugh.

“So, what do you need me to do about it? Smuggle you none potato-based food?”

“No, actually I was hoping you could help distract him and keep him from coming home before eight tonight so I can actually make food.”

Jay smiled “That sounds like something I can do, but you better make enough for me!”

Tim sighed in relief “I’ll see what I can do.”

-

Jay managed to keep Brian until 8:53, which was the exact minute Brian opened the door, almost desperately, only to be followed by Jay who was telling him for what was probably the thirteenth time about how he had managed to find a tape back in high school which had some rather indescribable contents.

Brian looked ready for a hole to open in the ground to keep him from having to hear it one more time.

Tim smiled as they entered, just as he finished setting the table for three people. Noticing this, Brian gave him a look of pure betrayal.

Jay’s eyes however lit up “Holy shit you made tortellini?!”

Tim laughed “Yeah, there’s some bread in the oven too if you want to get it out”

Jay almost didn’t grab oven mitts on his way to get it out.

Brian glared at Tim before whining “But Tim the potatoes…”

“Will be there tomorrow for you to enjoy.” Tim finished. “But tonight, you will thoroughly enjoy this tortellini and not mention the potatoes again or I’m breaking up with you.” Tim jokingly threatened.

Brian pouted and sat at the table, refusing to acknowledge Tim until he brought the “fancy apple juice” out of the fridge and poured him a glass. Brian’s eyes lit up at that.

“Hey Tim?”

Tim hummed in acknowledgment.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever you know that?”

“Of course I do. The best boyfriend ever wouldn’t force his significant other to eat potatoes for four days.”

Brian stuck his tongue out at that.

Jay made a face at both of them. “Don’t be all lovey dovey in front of me and my tortellini.”

Tim flicked a speck of bread at him “Good news, you can enjoy your tortellini at home with ‘the other half of my heart Alex Kralie’ then.” He exaggerated his voice to sound dramatically in love, quoting Jay almost exactly from when he had a crush he was too scared to do anything about on the man who was now his boyfriend.

Jay pouted, “Now you’re just being mean after all the hard work I’ve done for you”

Brian gasped in mock horror “Timothy Write! I can’t believe you would tell Jay to bother me for hours just so you could cook!”

Tim sighed “Brian Thomas, light of my life, dearest to my heart, I’m so fucking sick of potato cakes.”

  
  



End file.
